White Hot
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Dantana FutureFic: Dani is in physical pain, Tana tries her best to be there and help. ComfortFLUFF really. Lots of cuddles and sweet domestic tenderness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**White Hot **

"This fucking sucks," Dani half whines, half shouts as she lies there curled up on their bed, both hands balled to fists pressed against her lower belly, not even knowing Santana has just walked into the bedroom of their apartment.

Dani had slept really bad last night that is all Santana knows and that she should still be at the recording studio for at least another two hours.

"Dani? What's wrong, Honey?" Tana asks, already moving to kneel on the bed beside her wife.

"You know, just the usual monthly torture mother nature is putting us through," Dani chokes sadly, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. "I swear, Nature must be a dude, no woman knowingly would put another woman through that shit."

Santana smiles weakly at Dani's words, but taking in the way her wife's face twists in pain she is quick to ask, one hand running gently over Dani's hair, "Painkillers?"

But Dani just shakes her head, "... already took some, the fuckers just aren't working yet. It's been at least twenty minutes, what the fuck are they waiting for, a personal invite to take effect?"

Santana leans down and presses a kiss to Dani's forehead, a tender smile with it. Santana tends to forget in between occasions how pain and swearing have always gone hand in hand for her wife. "I'll be right back," she whispers, suspecting there is a headache brewing too somewhere under that beautiful head of hair, before she gets up off the bed and leaves the room.

Dani herself is up and pacing the room, unsteady on her feet, when Tana comes back.

"Better?" she asks, knows the answer is no as soon as Dani turns to face her, frustrated tears streaking her cheeks.

"I thought moving might help. It does for two seconds and as soon as I stop it only hurts more. I don't know what the fuck is wrong this month, the last months it has never been that bad."

Tana pulls Dani into her arms and for a moment they just stand there Tana holding Dani close, then she asks, "Wanna lie down again?" pointing to the bed and a hot water bottle she had placed on the bed coming back in.

Dani had not noticed the bottle of a warm, deep yellow lying there before.

"I thought it might help," Tana says as she momentarily finds her wife's eyes glued to the bottle. "Wanna try?"

"Anything to make this end. I feel like a mermaid skewered through my lower back on a trident and Sebastian the crab himself is playing a symphony on the golden spikes sticking out of my abdomen. Like, wtf!? Though I guess if I actually were a mermaid I would not have to put up with that bullshit at all. Their kids are probably magically grown in some under water groves and just need to be plucked at a certain time and ... and ... just ... . Urgh!"

Tana lifts a hand to Dani's forehead, "Yep, you definitely have a slight fever as well."

Dani pulls back a little from Tana's hand, frowning and whispering, a feverish shiver running through her whole body, still held in Santana's arms, "Great. Full blown bullshit attack then this month."

Tana gently pulls Dani with her back onto the bed. "Little spoon?"

Dani just nods as she climbs onto the soft furniture and lies down on her right side, facing away from Santana.

A moment after Tana has settled behind her, Dani feels the pressure of the water bottle at her abdomen.

For two minutes the, almost three actually, change in temperature is a welcome distraction then Santana, still holding the bottle in place for Dani, who is beginning to get squirmish in her wife's arms, asks, pressing a kiss to Dani's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"It's getting too hot," Dani whispers, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Tana replies, already pulling away the water bottle, and just shoving it to the other, empty side of the bed. "Wanna lie down on your back a little?" Tana asks, knowing from experience that sometimes so much as a simple shift in your body's position from time to time can provide some relief.

"Okay," Dani answers.

Tana can still hear the strain in her girlfriend's voice. She moves off the bed so Dani can lie back, get comfortable and just so that she herself can climb back onto it from the other side, lying back down on her side beside Dani splayed out like a starfish on her back, breathing still heavy with pained frustration.

Santana reaches out with her left, and for several minutes the two are just holding hands. When Dani's grip tightens Tana knows the stabbing pains must have intensified again, so she shifts back onto her knees, and kneeling beside Dani, slips her free hand under Dani's loose clothes, her underwear a little down her belly and her shirt up, so she can draw wide circles, warm and soft directly into Dani's skin.

From the relived breath Dani lets escape in the next moment Tana knows it is working, at least for now. "Feel good?"

Dani just hums back, "Mmh, Sunshine."

Santana stays there smiling, soon, as Dani's relaxed hand slips out of her own, starting to use both hands, to switch up the movements more.

Santana knows the painkillers must have finally kicked in when she hears a soft snoring sound coming from the woman with her, Dani's eyes slipped closed and mouth softly parted in her sleep.

Santana absentmindedly keeps up her ministrations a minute or so more, then presses a kiss, well, two actually, to Dani's abdomen, before she gently lifts her wife's soft pyjamas back into place, before she once more today gets up to empty the now stone cold water bottle and to slip into her own pyjamas.

As she lies back down with Dani, snuggling into her side, Santana feels a rush of warm gratitude surge through her body. It had been something she had always struggled with in high school, letting others close when she had felt hurt, sad and down.

Even when first meeting Dani it still had been hard, but unlike Brittany, Dani despite all her obvious confidence, a personality trait that she had shared with Brittany, Santana's first love, it had been hard for Dani too, not Tana alone. And it sounds maybe crazy, Santana thinks now, but both of them struggling together, having to learn to understand that together that it is okay to not always feel strong and confident, not always even comfortable, sure it had led to fights first, several, one almost break-up, but when it had made click for them, ever since _'... so much had made so much more sense.'_ About them, about life.

Being able to be that rock for Dani now, like Dani is for her too, that rock she had needed herself all those years ago so desperately, that Brittany, still a close friend to both Santana and Dani to this day, had been for her all through the hardest years in Ohio, if anyone had told her before Dani, before falling in love with Dani, that she would ever be capable of doing that for anyone, what Brittany selflessly had done for her, she would have thought them properly crazy. Turns out love is not crazy at all, maybe allowing yourself to fall into it is ... just a little.

* * *

A/N: Simply some comfortFLUFF! Because I was in so much pain of this kind for hours today that I needed to try and while the time away until the painkillers set in, which took ridiculously long today, we are talking hours, and then only half heartedly :( I don't know why all men always think we are oh so jealous of their penises, all I want is for them to swap our periods with something much less shitty, much less painful already.


End file.
